


The Musician & The Muse

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Musician & The Muse

**H** e said his music was stuck in his head as he was between muses - then he found me. I’m still undecided if that is something I am willing to be for him. His needs are erratic - phone calls come in all hours of the day, and night if I happen to leave him. Being with him can sometimes be exhausting, but the ends - what beautiful, haunting melodies flow… 

  
I’m now emotionally entangled, which was inevitable. I know, time passes and I find myself craving, tingling, wanting him, wanting the glorious feelings that accompany being around him. We have rooms set aside in all his haunts to give him privacy, us privacy, to work. The opera house is by far my favorite… The acoustics are to die for.

  
I wonder what happened to the last muse…


End file.
